


Save me

by proxy_86



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proxy_86/pseuds/proxy_86
Summary: One girl, bad thoughts, one family, and murder.Nakada is one girls, with bad thoughts. Suicidal thoughts. At school, she has one friend, Sandra. Sandra, a creepypasta, is Nakada's only friend, until she moves into the mansion. What will happen from there? Will she make new friends? Meet a guy she likes? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter one-New Beginnings

~Don't even try to save me tonight~ I sang along quietly with my music. I sat in my first period class, waiting for my teacher to arrive and give us our assignment. My friend, Sandra, walked over to my desk, “Hiya”

“Oh, hey Sandra” I say as I take out my earbuds.

“Listening to Hollywood Undead again?” 

“Yeah.” Hollywood Undead was one of my favourite bands. I love their music. Me and Sandra started to talk, when the teacher started to walk in to the class. Sandra quickly ran to her seat and sat down before the teacher noticed.

“Hello everyone. Today we will be watching a movie.” “What movie?” the girl who sat next to me asked. “The Boy in Striped Pajamas.” replied the teacher. ‘Oh man. That is a depressing movie. I hate how it ends’ “And,” Mr. Williams started, “There’s questions to go with it. Thesi movie will get us started on our next subject, World War 2 and the Holocaust.” I sighed, and started answering the questions after I got a paper. 20 long minutes later, the bell rang, and we gave our papers to our teacher on the way out. I walked to my next class, math, with Sandra. Sadly we don’t have a lot of classes together. My only friend in this class sat on the other side of the room. And there were assigned seats. We are working on quadratic equations again. It was really easy, so I just spent the class drawing. I drew a heart with wings, a tail and horns. It took me the entire period to draw just the outline of it. By the time I was finished, the bell was about ring, so I just put my stuff away. After the bell, I walked to my next class. I had orchestra next. My full schedule went, History, Math, Orchestra, Band, Lunch, Jazz Band, Science and finally, English. Orchestra and Band were my favourite classes. I played violin, drums and flute. And Sandra, she was thankfully in all of my music classes. She played cello, and alto saxophone. We were doing excerpts from Aladdin, excerpts from Beauty and the Beast, possibly excerpts from Pirates of the Caribbean in orchestra, and in band, we were doing excerpts from The Greatest Showman, Circus Days, and American Big Top. In jazz, we are playing All of me, Unit 7, Caboose full of blues, My Foolish Heart, Red Clay, Basie Straight Ahead, and a lot more. We had a concert coming up for band. After the class was over, I put my instrument away and grabbed my flute. We started on the greatest showman. We ended up playing just that the entire class. Thankfully lunch was next. 

“Hey Sandra! Wait up!” I shouted to Sandra.  
“Hurry up then” 

I quickly ran to catch up, and then started walking next to her. Sadly lunch went by fast, and jazz band started. It was boring. We didn’t play any of my songs. The other drummer, Sadie, was here today, and we played the songs that she was on. Soon enough, the bell rang and I walked to science. We were working on notes, like always. I was behind on them. We were supposed to be on chapter 9, but I was still on chapter 5. It was annoying to say the least. Soon, it was time for English. We were working on poetry. I sucked at poetry. I could write haiku's though. We had to do a poetry book, and the haiku I used I called night. It was obviously about night. My sonnet is about death. I prefer writing stories over poetry. The class went by pretty quickly, and the last bell of the day rang. I put in my earbuds, blasting Save Me by Hollywood Undead. I starting to walk home afterwards. I was about a block away from my house when a group of people came out of one of the allies. One of them, held a knife. The one holding the knife had a lot of tattoos, with a strong build. I suspected he was the leader of the group. They all attacked me, and I tried to fight them off, and was succeeding, until one other person hit me from behind. I wasn’t expecting there to be another person, and the world to start going black. ‘Dammit, how hard was I hit?’ I thought before everything went black. When I woke up, I realized I was in the hospital. My parents weren’t even there. Hell, they probably didn’t even know, and if they did, they probably didn’t care enough. I checked the time on my phone, my eyes widening in surprise when I saw the time. It was 0430 in the morning. I quickly stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain from my head. I looked around, and took note of how high up I was. I was on the third floor. So, not too high up. I quickly opened the window and climbed out. I carefully scaled down the wall, though it didn’t take long to reach the ground. I quickly ran to my house. Soon, I reached my house and snuck inside. I ran up to my room quietly, and laid down, sleep soon overtaking me. What seemed like minutes later, my alarm rang. I quickly slammed my fist on it, effectively shutting it up. I pulled myself from my bed, getting changed, and dragging myself down the stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast. After eating, I grabbed my bag and skateboard and headed to school. Along the way, I found Sandra. “Hey!” I shouted to her. “Oh hey, what’s up?” She said turning around. “Hey, aren’t there supposed to be new students today?” I asked. “Oh, yeah, one of them is my cousin.” She responds, her face lighting up. The rest of the way, we were silent. We arrived to homeroom just before the bell rang. We took our seats as the teacher walked in and announcements started. A few minutes later, the boring announcements were over. “Hello class. Today we will be talking about the atomic bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki.” I pulled out my notebook, and starting writing a story. It was about world war 2, but I added a slight twist. It was how I envisioned it happening if pearl harbor wasn’t attacked, and the treaty with Japan was made. “Before we start, we have a new student joining us.” He paused as someone walked in. “Please introduce yourself” “Hi, I’m Jeff Woods.” He said in a quiet voice. He was given his seat, right next to me. I ignored him. That seemed to piss him off, as he glared at me after I started ignoring him and faced the front. Not soon enough, the bell rang and I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked to my next class. Sandra ran to catch up to me. “Hey, are you ok?” She asks. “I’m fine, I just needed out of there. That Jeff guy gave me the creeps.” Is all I said in response. The rest of the day, any new students in my classes were seated by me. Of course, in my core classes I sat with no one next to me, so that might be part of it. All of the new students seemed off. Almost like they resented humans. Around each other, they seemed fine. There was a total of 6 of them. Jeffery Woods, Benjamin, Timothy, Brian, Jack, and Toby. Only Jeffery gave us his last name. They all seemed close to each other. Anyways, I was walking home with Sandra, “So, which one is your cousin?” “Oh, Tim.” After that, we stayed silent, the only sounds around us is passing cars, rustling leaves, and out footsteps. After we got to Sandra’s house, I said goodbye, and continued the journey to my house. I get home, and see my parents vehicles in the drive. ‘Great.’ I think to myself as walk inside. I tried to avoid them, but they catch me, and the screaming and beating comences. After getting hit, multiple times, I was finally allowed to go upstairs and clean up. I didn’t notice the people spying on me from the forest, and I didn’t bother closing the blinds. The people watched as I grabbed a knife, walking into the bathroom out of their sight. I took a shower, and cleaned up all new wounds from my parents, and self inflicted wounds, and cleaned my knife. I walked into my room, and layed on my bed, falling asleep. The people watching stay for a little bit longer before heading back into the forest. Soon, my alarm rang. I was in pain, but tried to push past it seeing as if I tried to stay home, the abuse would be even worse. The whole day, I winced whenever someone touched me. “Hey, you ok?” asks Sandra. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just fell down the stairs last night and got a little bruised, it’s nothing to worry about.” “Question” “What’s up?” “Can you meet me at the entrance of the forest tonight?” She said. “I don’t know. Why?” “After your family is in bed? I need to talk to you, but I can’t talk to you here.” “I’ll try.” “Thanks. I’ll text you when I’m there.” “Ok.” Soon, I reached my own house after walking Sandra home. I quickly ran up to my room, spending the rest of the night there until my parents fell asleep. After they fell asleep, I pried open my window, and climbed out. I texted Sandra, letting her know that I was on my way there.

Sandra-S  
Nakada-N  
N-Hey, I’m on my way to the forest  
S-Ok, I just got here, I’ll see you when you get here

It didn't take me long to reach the forest entrance, and find Sandra. She motioned for me to follow her, I was hesitant, but did it anyways. We walked into the forest, and Sandra didn't say anything until we got to a small clearing near a lake. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "I've seen the way your family treats you. I want to give you a chance to start a new life." Is her response. "How would you do that?" She whistled and the new kids at school can out from behind the trees as well as a tall person whose head stopped at the height of the shortest tree I could find, so probably like 8 feet tall or something. HE HAD NO FACE! That was probably the scariest part of all of this until the other kids, including Sandra, started to turn into the killers on tv. "This is how." Stated Sandra, "We give you a knife, and you delete all the people who have wronged you, including your family." She paused. "What do you say, will you join us?" "What happens if I don't join you?" I asked. "We kill you, simple as that." "Oh, ok." I thought about my options, and then made my choice. "I'll join." Sandra smiled, I think, and ran over and hugged me. "I'm glad you joined, I would hate having to kill my best friend." We started walking through the forest, and I could feel my energy slowing draining, my leg still kinda bleeding from before I left my house. I didn't bother cleaning them, one of them from a few nights ago was starting to get infected and my leg hurt. Thankfully none of the killers noticed the blood slowing staining my black jeans. We were walking for a while, but we soon reached a huge mansion. It looked kinda run down on the outside, and it honestly looked really creepy. I mean, it's a mansion in the middle of the woods, surrounded by trees, with vines and moss on the sides of it, and creepy looking windows. We started to walk in, when I blacked out, falling to the ground.


	2. chapter 2- The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of everything. The start of Nakada's new life, the start of new friends, and the start of the tournament. Everything starts in this chapter.

Chapter 2- The start

When I woke up, I noticed I was surrounded by white. I sat up, and realized I was in an infirmary. I saw Sandra sitting next to me in a chair asleep. "Sandra?" She woke up when I said her name. "Nakada!" She then smacked me, "If you do something like that when you're living here, I'm gonna be the one to kill you!" She yelled at me, tears streaming down her face. "The cuts?" "Yes the cuts, what else would I be talking about. Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want to worry you or bother you." Before we got further into the conversation, the tall man without a face came in. "Hello. I will properly introduce myself. I am Slenderman." I nodded, "Hi Slenderman." "Come with me, we will get you a weapon that fits you the best, and get everything set up for you to join us as a Creepypasta." I nodded and followed him. We walked out to a tool shed outside of the house and walked into that. When we walked in, I saw weapons lining the walls and some on the tables. "So" I started, "Which weapon should I pick?" "I don't know. That part is up to you. Which weapon would feel more comfortable holding?" Slender responds. "I don't know." I started to walk around the room, taking in all the weapons I saw. Knives, guns, scythes, sais, razors, chains, claws, spears, swords, daggers, bows and arrows, longswords, halberds, quarterstaffs, masses, javelin, longbows, shotguns, rifles, lances, artillery weapons, machine guns, ect. I looked around, picking up a couple as I walked around to test them. "How many am I allowed to keep?" "Depends, what are you wanting?" "A sword, a couple knives, a dagger, a bow and some arrows, and finally, a gun." "Fine, but you have to learn how to wield them." "Deal." I grabbed them and walked over to him. "Let's go." We then walked into an area, other creepypasta in there already. "What's going on?" I question. "It's a tournament we hold once a month. And today happens to be that day." Sandra informs me. "Oh, ok. Do I have to do anything?" I asked her. "I mean, you don't have to, but if you have any skills in fighting, you can show us." "Cool. Do I choose who I fight?" "If it's the first round, then yes." "I'll give it a shoot then." I watched as Slender put my name on a paper and put the paper in a hat. Sandra, who already had her name in the hat, pulled me over to the bleachers. After a few minutes of talking and sitting there, a horn blared, signaling the start of it. I was nervous. I mean, I was going up against trained killers and fighters. I sat there, waiting for the rules to be finished. There couldn't be any killing, but we could injure, and whoever was still standing at the end of the match won, and if both opponents were still standing, it was a tie and neither of them moved on to the next round. If someone was down for the count before the match was over, then it was stopped. "Our first match is" Slender paused, reaching into the hat, "Eyeless Jack vs Masky." They walked into the arena, taking up their fighting positions. "Begin." Masky stood still, waiting for Jack to attack him. Jack ran at him, pulling out a scalpel. He slashed at Masky, Masky pulling out his own knife and blocking. After that it was a series of hits, punches, kicks, stabs, and slashes coming from both people. Soon enough, Masky hit Ej with a kick to the side of the head, knocking him out cold. Cheers erupted from the bleachers, as Slender walked over to Masky holding up his hand. "The winner of round one, goes to Masky" Ej was taken out of the ring, and to the infirmary to rest. "Match number 2 is" Slender paused, "Sandra vs Hoodie" "Good luck Sandra." "Thanks." She walked into the arena, meeting Hoodie in the middle. "Let's do this." I heard Sandra say. "Yes, let's." Is what hoodie said in response. "Begin" Hoodie and Sandra went running at each other at each other same time, Hoodie pulling out a gun and Sandra pulling out a sword from thin air. Hoodie started firing at her, with Sandra using her sword to deflect all of the bullets fired at her. She started slashing wildly at him, cutting up him and his clothes.I watched as Hoodie hit her a few times, before Sandra sent the finishing blow. "The winner of round 2 is Sandra." I started to cheer for her, as did everyone else. She came back to our seats, "I won, and now you have to win, and hopefully, we can fight each other." I smirked internally. "I probably won't win." But you see, I had a secret that no one knew about. I knew magic, all sorts of magic. A few more round passed before it was my turn. "Match number 8 is" Slender reached into the hat, pulling out 2 names, "Nakada vs Jane the Killer" Sandra's eyes widened, and all she said was "This is bad." "Why?" "Jane is ruthless, whether you're new or not, she will kill you if you can't fight, and you're inexperienced." "Oh." was my clever response. "Good luck Nakada, you're gonna need it." "Thanks." I walked into the arena, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I put my earbuds in, blasting my music. Jane stood across from me, watching me carefully. "Begin" Even Slender sounded nervous. "I'm gonna beat your ass." Jane said. I let my smirk show, "We'll see about that." "Is the newbie getting cocky?" She paused, pulling out her knife, "I'll teach you not to get cocky." She ran at me, and started to slash at me. I pulled out a knife of my own, blocking all of her attacks. Everyone watched, shocked that I was able to block all of her attacks. She finally managed to hit me, knocking my knife out of my hand. I growled, and had to use my arms to block her attacks, getting cut up in the process. It stung, but I was used to it. I started to sing live fast die young by Hollywood Undead. It is a good song.   
"Here in the city, where the sun beats down on the streets  
My demons talking to me and they just trying to eat  
Sunset's pretty when the waves crash down on my feet  
Ain't this life so sweet? Cruising a hundred and three  
I'm in the fast lane, I'm moving rapid  
It's do or die, you need to catch back up, man  
I'll never slow down, just like a ghost town  
James Dean, curtain call, silver screen, showdown"  
My moves started to get faster as I was singing. Everyone looked at me strangely. I started to moved my hands, drawing some of the necessary symbols to heal myself. Everyone watched in shock as I started to heal. I continued to attack her, pulling out my bow and arrows, firing off many arrows at her. Soon, I had hit her enough that she passed out from blood loss. "The winner is Nakada" Slender said walking over to me. I smirked, and walked back over to Sandra and sat next to her. "How did you do that!? That was amazing!" I blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "I know some magic, and I've gotten pretty good at fighting." Soon, the first round was over. The next few rounds were, Jeff vs Sandra, winner was Sandra, Ben vs Masky, winner was Masky, Ticci Toby vs Clockwork, winner was Toby, and finally, Me vs Laughing Jack. We both walked into the arena, I was pretty nervous about this fight. From what I had seen online in the past, he uses his claws to cut open his victims, and he also uses candy. That made me nervous as I liked candy. I put my earbuds back in, playing gotta let go by Hollywood Undead. I listen to a lot of Hollywood Undead. I stood across from Lj, waiting for Slender to tell us to begin. "Begin" Lj ran at me immediately, and I didn't have a chance to block his attack and I felt his claws go across my stomach. It hurt, and he kept attacking me, until finally I managed to get up a shield and do the symbols for me to heal myself. He managed to break the shield, but I was prepared for his next attack. I used my magic to block it, and pulled out my dagger. I used my magic to light it on fire. I started to slash at him, with him jumping back in surprise. He screamed as his clothes caught fire. He then started to run around "PUT ME OUT!!" I started to laugh, and so did the rest of the stadium. Soon, I decided to put him out by throwing a blast of cold water at him, and it threw him into the wall because of the force of it knocking him out. "The winner is Nakada." I walked back up to Sandra. "From the way things are going, it looks like me and you might just fight." "Yeah, but there's still the proxies to get past." "True, but you beat hoodie, and isn't he a proxy?" "Yeah, but Masky is quick and Toby is unpredictable so that can make him difficult to beat." "Oh." "Attention everyone" Slender started, "We will be taking a short intermission so that way our fighters that are still in can rest and get food." Sandra and I stood up and walked into the mansion to get some food just like everyone else. Me and Sandra got a simple sandwich and I got some Mountain Dew and she got Coke. After about an hour we were told that the fights would be starting in 10 minutes. We all walked back into the arena, taking our seats. "Round 3, match 1 is" Slender pulled out two more names, "Masky vs Toby" Me and Sandra looked at each other in surprise. It was a proxy going against a proxy. This should be interesting. Both boys looked at each other and then walked into the arena. "Begin." They both ran at each other, Toby pulling out his hatchets and Masky pulling out his knife. Toby certainly was unpredictable, his moves were all over the place. Masky seemed to think his moves out a little bit more, blocking almost every attack coming at him. Toby kicked Masky into the wall of the arena, leaving an indent in the wall. After that hit, Masky was down for the count. "And the winner is...Toby" Slender said. "Next up is Nakada vs Sandra." We both walked into the arena. "Hey" Sandra started, "No hard feelings if I win?" "As long as there's no hard feelings if I win." "Deal" responded Sandra. "Begin." I quickly activated a shield, blocking her attacks. I started making the symbols for a dark magic I knew. It was a spell that raised the dead to protect you. I decided against the other one because Sandra was my friend. I was planning on using a spell that makes you live your worst fear. I raised some of the dead, stopping Sandra in her tracks. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" She yelled making Slender cover Sally's ears. "I raised the undead, so now I have an army. You can't beat be Sandra, surrender and I'll stop." I told her. "I think I'll take my chances." "Ok, it's your choice." I raised one arm, and everyone looked at me strangely. I dropped it, and the army of undead soldiers started to attack Sandra, and soon, she lost her energy causing her to fall. Right after she fell, the timer went off, signaling the end of the match. "Looks like I won." I walked over to her and helped her up and to the bleachers.


End file.
